


别无选择

by luminol44



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alpha Quentin Beck, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Quentin Beck, M/M, Omega Peter Parker, Top Peter Parker, Yes it Is, employee Beck
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminol44/pseuds/luminol44
Summary: 昆汀标记了彼得，但是在他差点忘了自己还有个Omega的时候，被摆了一道超级我流ABO，OA，员工昆汀和无能力彼得
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	别无选择

**Author's Note:**

> 设定是通过合理使用药物可以自己度过发情期，被标记也不会排斥其他A。  
> AO互相的信息素更像是一种……营养素？发情做爱时候才会促进情欲，平常的话就是可以互相稳定情绪，或者相性合的话就是单纯很舒服，觉得好闻。标记的AO效果更好，其他的根据自己喜好和相性也有一定作用。 

也许有的人会觉得标记是一件很严肃的事情，大概和人类分化出ABO之前的那个叫什么来着……传统婚姻关系差不多吧。什么一生一世一双人，执子之手与子偕老，昆汀在中学学历史的时候就差点在课堂笑了出来，听起来就这么闭塞束缚的关系，怎么会有人喜欢呢？不过当时他的好几个男女朋友还排着队等他安排下周的约会顺序，剩下的时间他还要做自己的研究，没空考虑什么伴侣关系的意义。

后来昆汀的专业也不在人类学，终究也没太深思熟虑过这个问题。只是觉得这种听起来就很无聊的绑定关系怎么就能在现代社会还一直保留下来，不过，虽然他总是怂恿其他的Alpha友人不要太过于认真考虑标记这件事，想标记就标记，就像是在床上做高兴了就说一句我爱你一样，不过都是捧场做戏罢了。拜托，第一批服用抑制剂度过终生的人都已经寿终正寝，证明没有太多副作用了，而且也要赞美人类不停在研制各种反人类的科技，别说微创去除标记，你要是不想动手术又想瞒着Alpha快活，现在就连标记的排他作用都可以淡化了。 

既然经济基础决定上层建筑，那么没有肉体自由谈何精神自由。 

不过，昆汀还是从未考虑过要和什么人建立标记，或许对有的不走运的Alpha来说，标记一个可怜的Omega可以确保自己的性生活，以及满足被人陪伴的欲望之类的，但是对于昆汀来说，他从不缺可以寻欢作乐的对象，男人、女人、或者其他，Alpha、beta、Omega，插入或者被插入，控制或者被控制，都有各自的乐趣不是吗。 

但是他也不排斥标记这件事，只是作为一个Alpha，他希望收纳一个Omega就像收纳一件藏品一样，那代表着自己的品味与价值。 

只是他的第一件“藏品”在许多人看来出现得有点晚，也有点不那么合适。当然昆汀不这么觉得，一个17岁新鲜分化的Omega，明明背后有史塔克给他撑腰却淳朴又单纯的高中生，聪明且交流欲望旺盛的年轻人，清秀的外貌下有着结实又均匀的肌肉，哪个Alpha看了会不想要呢。 

（不，贝克，虽然你的话题一直很有趣，其实……也不是谁都喜欢那种类型的。） 

“闭嘴吧，听我说。” 

昆汀在标记了彼得的几天后，在Alpha们聚集的酒会上侃侃而谈自己第一次进行标记的经历，Alpha的本性让他们大多都只关注自己，但是昆汀的话题一直是大家翘首以盼的。他从不忌讳分享一些自己的经验和想法，喜欢高谈阔论的Alpha可不少，但最重要的是，那些作为接收方与Omega享受的话题总是很能引起Alpha们的兴趣。他们都见过自己身下的Omega被快感吞噬，偷偷臆测着是不是那样其实有更多快乐，却又因为自身没有主动接纳的功能而嫌麻烦，或者就是单纯的胆小罢了。 

真可怜你们不能享受那种快乐，昆汀说。 

比如前几天，那个和他吃过几次饭的小实习生，曾经还有些害羞地说着自己的烦恼。年轻人说自己的分化期来得有点晚，有时候会无法加入同学们的话题。昆汀表面上安慰着他，告诉他这种事不用急，上天总会给你最好的，心里想着的是，不管你分化成什么东西，我都不会忘了尝一口的。这个话题在前几周的酒会上就出现过了，是喜欢青涩的还是可以直接享用的，众口难调，不过至少昆汀的体验报告还是给年轻人的第一次打了高分。 

昆汀经验丰富，在彼得正式分化之前就看出了一点苗头，他故意地在封闭的空间里释放一点点信息素，有效地激化了这一过程，幸运的是，随着彼得分化而来的是这个新任Omega的第一个发情期。 

哦，这里说的幸运当然是对昆汀来说，对于Omega来说，在没有任何准备的情况下迎来第一次发情期无疑是个灾难。比如彼得只能慌了神，拽着昆汀的袖子，努力克制自己将全身都贴上自己身边这个Alpha的冲动。 

彼得对昆汀一见钟情，虽然他也幻想过自己分化成Omega之后可以和昆汀发生点什么，但是这绝不代表非要在第一次这样尴尬又狼狈的时期。 

虽然他喜欢昆汀作为Alpha那种几乎天生的领导力和掌控力，却也没想到这一切还包含了昆汀的小计谋。 

昆汀说到这段的时候就有些控制不住自己的笑容，似乎反复咀嚼这段回忆都让他无比满意。他把几乎软了腿的彼得带进自己工作室上了锁，骗这个生物课没学好的新鲜Omega说，自己的信息素可以给他一定的安抚作用，——或者也不是彼得太无知，只是初次发情期的作用让他几乎对昆汀的味道癫狂。 

“可怜的孩子，我可以帮你去找药，但是现在Omega抑制剂也分很多种，更好的做法是做过测试之后再确定自己适合哪种类型的。我也会有些控制不了，要我离开吗？还是你需要我怎么帮你吗？” 

昆汀说着，手掌却抚摸着彼得肿胀的腺体，彼得根本什么都听不进去，只是不停地跟随着昆汀掌心的热度。 

“别走，求求你别走，贝克先生，帮帮我，帮帮我，我不知道……我该怎么办……” 

幸好关于发情期中的Omega是否有法律责任能力的提案还在讨论中，让这次的情事变成一次无可厚非的和奸。 

昆汀也颇为兴奋，包括Alpha被诱发的本能，也包括他自己的一些小小的爱好。 

除了传统的AO姿势，他最喜欢逆转的OA姿势。AA插入实在是有些痛苦，除非你愿意花大量的时间去做扩张与润滑，以及找到一个稀有的、下身不那么张狂的Alpha，Beta也还可以，但是没有气味助兴，总觉得少了点什么。然而也并非每个Omega都能靠插入Alpha来获得充分的满足，如果你不想自己爽完之后还被人骑着不让休息，大多数的时候你也得帮他们辅助一些道具或者运用一些小技巧。 

再一次的幸运，实践证明彼得似乎和昆汀一样，每一种方式都为他们能带来足够的快感。 

作为一个Omega，彼得勃起的阴茎尺寸不小，但是终究不同于Alpha那嚣张跋扈的样子，只是充满弹性地膨胀着，进入身体的时候不会暴力地冲破所有阻碍，但又不失存在感，正好适合昆汀作为Alpha更加窄小，需要更多开拓与适应的肠道，恰到好处地将他填满，挤压着带来快感的器官。 

不像有经验有意识的Omega，就算发情期都会尽量保护自己不被标记，咬烂嘴唇都不会说出让人标记自己的话。年轻的Omega第一次经历被欲望控制，面对的是自己有好感的对象，更是将所有的危机感都抛在脑后，在昆汀搂着自己脖子吞吐着他的下身时，跟随本能地便将自己的腺体暴露了出来。就如昆汀所说，如果在情事中爱抚腺体会让对方更快乐，有什么可害怕的呢？他骑在彼得身上，利用身高优势将他的脖颈压到一边，舔舐轻咬着彼得的腺体。 

彼得要被这隔靴搔痒的快感逼疯，嘴里叫着昆汀的名字，低头把自己的腺体凑了上去。 

“给我……给我……” 

没有谁能比昆汀更懂得如何欲擒故纵，几个回合下来就逼急了年轻的Omega。 

不过，当一个可爱的Omega哭着求你标记他的时候，哪个Alpha能忍住呢？更何况，此时他正操得你浑身舒爽。你知道，咬下去，他就能给你更多快乐。 

哦，彼得·帕克，他的第一个Omega。 

对于后半部分的具体情况，昆汀还是没有分享太多，他知道人们其实对别人尝到甜头的经验没太大兴趣，满足感是无法分享的。他只是露出了一个轻松的笑容，却始终藏不住自己的得意。 

“唉，那种年轻单纯又美味的Omega，大概谁是他的第一次都能标记他吧。” 

不过他是我的了。 

――※――

凭着一股新鲜劲儿，昆汀陪着彼得度过了他的第一次发情期。这是他第一次陪一个Omega度过整个发情期，还是一个被自己标记的Omega，依赖顺从的态度确实让他的精神也无比满足，同时他也不忘在彼此清醒的间隙鼓吹他那套“自由思想”。 他会一边释放出自己的信息素一边亲吻着彼得的鬓角和耳朵，同时和他说着，现在标记关系已经不代表什么了，忠贞什么的不过是私有制和占有欲的借口，适当的药物会帮我们彼此找到平衡和最大化的快乐。 

也许AO之间的关系确实有还没能解明的魔力，彼得看起来完全接受了昆汀的理论。 

之后一段时间，他教导彼得适量使用抑制剂和淡化标记关系的药物，他自己也用，只是在没有什么特殊情况时，他也不会避开自己的易感期，这是造物主给人的恩赐的快感增幅，他没什么理由弃用。昆汀会在自己进入易感期的时候让彼得来陪他——虽然说不明白，但是和自己标记的Omega做爱似乎确实有一种像是加成效果一样的，无与伦比满足感，那么昆汀自然是要做这个最优选择。 

其他时间他也不太关心彼得在做些什么，除了带彼得参加过一次他们圈子里的聚会之外，无聊的Alpha圈子传统，谁标记了新的Omega都要带来介绍一下。 

或者更露骨一点，是展示。 

彼得一开始怯生生的，很快却也以天生的开朗与善谈受到了大家的欢迎。只是他看到昆汀的友人A带着三四个自己标记的Omega一同出席的时候，似乎还是受到了不小的打击，反而是对方的Omega来安慰他，悄悄告诉他这样也可以不用一个人应付Alpha莫名其妙的占有欲和控制欲，比通常的AO关系要轻松不少。 

以及，你要有什么困扰，我们也都会尽量帮你。 

“做昆汀的Omega很不容易吧，他啊……啊，抱歉，我不该多说的，只是你大概得做好心理准备，他可不认为标记关系就有资格要求他什么。” 

彼得躲在窗帘后叹了口气，小声说着我知道。 

回家路上彼得没有像来时一样挽紧了昆汀的手臂，只是默默地走在微醺的昆汀旁边。 

――※――

虽然昆汀在圈子里是出了名的不愿意进入一段关系，甚至他的朋友们也不觉得他会因为真的标记了谁就有所改变，但还是免不了被人问过好几次他的择偶标准是什么。 

活儿好，不黏人。 

昆汀总是这么半开玩笑地回答。 

彼得的活儿不算很好，不过Omega和Alpha的性事，难免还是Alpha掌握主动，所以昆汀自己就能找到快乐的方法。而彼得的黏人似乎只在床上，做爱的时候渴求昆汀每一寸肌肤，索吻到几乎让他自己窒息。但是除此之外，下了床就不给昆汀找事。 

这天昆汀甩开身后那个不知名的Beta，走出酒店房间，才想起来今天又要参加他们定期的酒会。作为一个随机的助兴项目，他们偶尔会直接把聚会开到床上，当然，带着自己的Omega们，或者其他什么人。昆汀参加过一两次，大部分时候是作为旁观者，后来甚至能坐在满屋子浪叫的房间写方案，再次感谢隔离剂。 

他对这种群体活动没有judge，只是单纯不算他的爱好罢了。 

直到另一个刚刚爽完的Alpha和他说，“下次你也带那个小孩来参加啊”的时候，昆汀第一个反应是， 

“谁？” 

哦，他差点忘了，自己还标记了个Omega。对了，这都三个月过去了，彼得怎么没有发情期呢？昆汀正想着这个问题，准备久违地和彼得发个消息约他出来，又一个Alpha端着酒杯坐了过来。 

“唉，别说他家那个Omega了。” 

这人名叫杰克，虽然名字再普通不过，却算是这群人里少有的真的和昆汀谈得来的，在生意上也有来往，想法也和昆汀类似，只是比昆汀还要贯彻独身主义。 

昆汀接过杰克递来的酒，在长沙发上给他让了些空间坐下。 

“话说上次我去你工作室找你，你不在，那孩子明显是快到发情期也找不到你，我看他可怜就带他去开房了。” 

杰克说着，甚至没有装模作样地问一句“你不介意吧。”，因为他们都知道，昆汀怎么可能介意嘛。只是大家都心不在焉地听着，没人注意到昆汀打字的手停了下来，碰翻了刚刚接过的酒杯。 

“那孩子发情前兆的样子是挺可爱的，我还是认同你的审美的，不过你也是过分，标记了人家却不陪人家过发情期就算了，教他服药又不教彻底，一开始还好，他帮我裤子都脱了，最后闻到我的信息素居然有不良反应，直接吐了。哎，算了算了，他一直跟我道歉，最后帮他买了点药送他回家了，幸好还没真的进入发情期，不然Alpha和他在一起，被吐一身估计也得该做的都做了吧。” 

昆汀将碰翻的酒杯扶起来，里面的液体没剩多少，他还是拿起来假装抿了一口，才克制住自己去掐住杰克脖子的冲动。 

在标记关系上同样是初学者的Alpha，没想到自己不久前的得意超量地转换成了暴躁。 

“这种年轻又单纯的Omega，是不是谁和他第一次上床都能标记他！” 

――※――

昆汀说得对，适度地抑制发情期和标记依赖，可以帮助彼得在被过早标记的情况下没有障碍地完成学业和实习，除了快到发情期又还不能吃药控制的那几天。那几天他全身心地都在渴望他的Alpha，不过昆汀太忙了，彼得总是找不准什么时候可以去找他，好不容易鼓起勇气去，他又不在。想到或许昆汀说得对，如果只是克服生理现象，没准找其他人也一样。他还没试过，不知道能不能和他的Alpha带来的体验一样好，或者至少有8成也行吧，不然昆汀为什么会在标记了他之后，也没有彻底和其他人切断关系。他想到这里有些失落，他没有对昆汀发难过，并不代表他不知道。 

所以彼得接到昆汀的消息，几乎是飞奔着就到了昆汀家。 

昆汀也没想明白自己为什么突然就要找彼得来，甚至有股无名的怒火烧着，他想冲彼得发火，却找不到由头。 

“我好想你！”彼得一开门就扑进昆汀怀里，说着又送上了一吻，他身上有淡淡信息素的味道，没有浓到要发情，但是又有些憋不住要泄露出来的不稳定。应该是使用了抑制药物，却不知道对于Alpha来说，这点细微的气味足以成为他们冲动的理由。 

而昆汀却被这突如其来的吻，连着少年绽放的笑容，奇妙地浇灭了一些他几乎烧上头顶的感情。他扶着彼得后脑稍稍延长了一下这个吻，结束后看着彼得的笑脸，有些欲言又止地张了张嘴，最后开口说了句，“这次没把自己亲断气了？” 

也许多年之后昆汀依然会想起这个愚蠢的问题，以及回想起来彼得的回答，还是有把他锁在自己床上的冲动。 

“我有进步对吗！我有让哈利帮我练习。分化真的好神奇，我以前从来没闻到过他身上的气味，前几天不舒服他过来陪我真的有用！你们Alpha是不是都天生这么会接吻，下次我陪你的时候，我肯定可以表现得更好！” 

说完这孩子居然还微微红了脸。他妈的哈利又是谁。

当然之后他红肿的地方可不只他那像是塞了团什么东西在嘴里的腮帮子。 

事实证明，人类科学有时候还是赢不过本能，比如标记你的Alpha强行诱发你发情，等你再反应过来时，就已经被双方的信息素炸弹炸到断片，只知道他把你咬得浑身没有好肉，当然，下面也咬得你再也没有余力去思考什么“别的Alpha是不是也有用”。 

――※――

有很长一段时间，昆汀将那次的行为列为自己的耻辱，他向来很鄙视Alpha利用信息素的压制去要求Omega做些什么，认为那是权利关系弱势、沟通技巧不足的表现。但是这天他在床上不仅靠身体威逼利诱，还毫无保留地用信息素逼彼得答应他，从此这类事情都要直接来找他解决。就像他们第一次一样，昆汀吻掉彼得眼角流出的液体，在彼得的哀求声中得到了无比的满足。

虽然他做了自己最鄙视的行为，却依旧无法否定自己身心都被这个年轻的Omega填满时，电流从头顶穿过脊背，最后击中心脏。 

又过了很久，他的朋友才敢问他，当初你气势汹汹地威胁所有人，要谁都不准勾搭你的宝贝Omega，到底是有怎样心态的转变。 

昆汀敷衍地说就是Alpha的本能作祟罢了，只是标记本能在他这里有些“副作用”。这是Alpha的宿命，他别无选择。还有标记这种烂事，一次就够了，一个人就够他折腾的了。 

其他Alpha也都心知肚明，只有不知道是谁说了一句， 

“那小孩是第一次，你又不是，你有没有想过，当初愿意、想要标记他的愿望本身就是你的选择？” 


End file.
